


Flight and Fall

by distantattraction



Category: Godsfall Podcast D&D Campaign
Genre: M/M, here comes greek tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantattraction/pseuds/distantattraction
Summary: Long ago, before the Breaking of the World, Flight loved the Sun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a Xion/Pera thing but I got distracted by my boundless love of Icarus stories
> 
> The [Godsfall History](http://www.godsfall.com/welcome-to-godsfall) is always a handy reference to have.

Hilo is young for a god. He is the youngest of Ova and Pelios’ seven children, and after Barros, there are to be no more gods. So Hilo will stay young, for a god, so long as there are gods. And, given Barros’ personality (order, rule, no fun or entertainment or _living_ ), he will be everyone’s little brother until the world ceases to be.

And that’s just fine for the God of Flight. With the ban on new gods and mortals paying more attention to each other than to the higher powers, he has no responsibilities. He can fly around the world unburdened. He can watch the dwarves and elves and humans fight amongst themselves, can laugh at the little toy soldiers killing each other as if there aren’t thousands more of each all over the place. (He suspects his brother’s hand in this; Vodon is War manifested, and he would much rather the war of man go on for eternity than for any one race to win.)

There are no boundaries that can stop or even slow Hilo, especially when Cenos comes along and Speed joins Flight. Hilo goes everywhere, sees everything. He admits readily that the world the gods have made is beautiful, if petty and cruel at times. He visits each of the gods in turn, discovering how they choose to spend their years. He sends his compliments to Wodea and Ocarus for the elegance of the Ironwood, and, like the rest of his siblings, he pays his respects to his mother and her Beasts. He watches Ius play tricks on every being alive enough to respond, and he watches in awe as Atuna weaves Magics like cloth. After each visit, he moves on. After all, he has no shortage of time.

Hilo has never walked, never run, never stumbled. Flight is everything he is. Movement is effortless and light. He floats, he glides, he soars. He alights upon the ground only out of respect, and that respect he shows only to his parents and to Ogun. But when Hilo first sees Siforr, something happens: Hilo experiences falling for the first time.

There was something Hilo forgot, something he neglected ever to worry about. He forgot that Emotion runs through him, forgot that Emotion can be more powerful than anything else.

He forgot that gods sometimes fall in love.

It is instantaneous, and Hilo knows instinctively that there is no point in fighting it. This is something beyond him, something beyond any god, beyond any being that has ever or will ever exist. He’s not sure what it is about Siforr. Hilo has met Ytar, has seen fire purer and more beautiful than Siforr, and yet. Siforr is brighter, burns hotter, feels more _alive_. He steals Hilo’s breath, and Hilo wants nothing more than to touch him.

But he knows the old stories. Though Yala danced with both Siforr and Ius, the Moon loved Chaos and the Sun loved no one. Hilo approaches him anyway, armoring himself in his youth, allowing the excuse of inexperience to shield the foolish hope he cultivates.

Siforr barely pays him any mind. He, like Vodon, is fixated on the war of men. Hilo doesn’t understand why they give these stupid, short-lived, grounded little things so much attention when there are great beasts to admire and gorgeous birds to fly alongside, but he encourages Siforr to speak to him about it as a way of getting closer to him. Sparks fly from Siforr’s eyes as he rants about how _ungrateful_ mortals are, how swiftly they have forgotten that the gods gave them life, how conceited it is to care so much about themselves and so little about the gods that could snuff them out at any moment.

Siforr is clothed only in flame, and the tendrils whip around him uncontrollably when he gets angry. Hilo hovers far too close to him for someone who doesn’t even agree with his views. He inhales deeply, letting Siforr’s heat enter his lungs, taking in the heady scent of fire like it’s a drug.

Perhaps it is. Hilo is addicted to Siforr, addicted to love, and it’s pathetic the lengths to which he will go just to get close enough to burn.

When Zevan is born, Hilo knows before almost any other god that the mortals’ war is over. He sees the ball of flames erupt in the sky and flies to Siforr’s side as if he matters. Rage burns in every molecule of Siforr’s being. The Sun was not born of Life; he is not bound by a corporeal body like most of the gods are. Siforr’s skin has turned to molten gas, and his clenched fists are pulsing, growing larger and smaller as he glares down at the humans who dared to take a spark of Divinity for themselves. Hilo wonders if Siforr will explode, taking everything around him with him.

Hilo watches, his skin crinkling in the heat, and thinks that even though he can feel in his heart that Siforr’s emotions are ugly, the god himself is still exquisite, still stunning, still breath-taking.

Siforr doesn’t even notice when Hilo flies away, doesn’t notice that he never comes back. Hilo allows himself one last fantasy: that Siforr would smile, and that it would be Hilo who put the smile on his face. It would be beauty beyond anything Hilo had ever seen.

Hilo tucks his love away inside his chest and retreats to the sea, floating over the open waters and waiting for the inevitable to happen. Siforr had always favored Vodon over Hilo, after all.

It’s easy to recognize the start of the God’s War. Siforr and Voara certainly make a show of it, with white hot fire being thrown from the sky and invisible hands pulling the very earth apart. Ova and Pelios find him almost instantly, telling him that the gods have forced to choose sides and that they are going to fight with their children to defend man.

Hilo does not side with Siforr. Even he, young and love-struck though he is, does not betray himself like that. But he does not fight, either. He wishes his parents luck and bids them each farewell with a kiss to the cheek, and then he watches. He waits.

He isn’t sure if Ceato doesn’t notice him or if he simply chooses not to question him. As he raises the seas, sending wave upon wave crashing over what used to be land, Hilo allows himself to fall once more. It’s slower, this time, letting himself sink into the ocean as his kin destroy each other above the surface. He doesn’t know which time he fell is worse.

Then, all at once, the world breaks, and Hilo goes with it.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on various twitters being various levels of gay, ranging from high to higher. [@vina_cos](http://twitter.com/vina_cos) is the one I use for Godsfall shit


End file.
